The Red Witch
by FallScrolls
Summary: The story of a sixteen year old Breton that escapes prison and flees to Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

THE RED WITCH

Authors note, this is my first fanfic so keep that in mind when reviewing, this fan fiction takes place after the events of Oblivion and before The events of Skyrim. The MA rating is currently for language, violence and minor sexual themes, also I do not want my story to be restricted by rating in the future.

Out of it, vegetable like, zoned out, zombielike, blacked out, all of those describe what happened to me. This had happened once before, Five years ago when my parents had died, I had just… zoned out. The priest had said that is was my way of coping. It properly wasn't the best way, hell, I didn't remember any thing about the week after they had died, but after that I was fine I didn't cry I didn't mope around. After my week of unconscious I was fine. This time was different this time I was still in shock, there wasn't supposed to have been a guard there. I had watched the store for days and at exactly 12:05 the guard would make has rounds of the square. He was away from the shop for 5 minuets. Long enough for me to pick the lock run in grab some gems and jewelry and get the hell out of there. But something went wrong I had picked the lock on the door in record speed, it did take me a little longer than usual to pop the lock on the display case I still must have had three minuets left. But Nocturne must have been angry at me for right as I pocketed the first diamond a armored hand had grabbed me by the hair and drug me to the castle.

My trial had been swift, I had no defense, my pocket still contained the diamond. Five years, five fucking years of my life for something that wasn't suppose to happen, I was sixteen I couldn't just waist my life like this sitting in some imperial prison. I had to get out. I sat straight up, that was it, I had to get out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I looked around the thought still bouncing around my head, have to get out have to get out, I was in a stone cell, no surprises there, one wall was nothing but iron bars and a door on the adjacent wall was a tinny window. I walked over to it. the hole was maybe eight by eight and ascended at a forty five degree angle. I stood up on my tippy toes and tried to look out, but I was to short. Discouraged I looked for anything else that could help me. The only other thing in here was a tiny hole in one corner, I didn't want to think about what that was for, and the bed. I sat down on the bed, what was I thinking? that I could escape from my cell on the first day? Ha like that would happen I would have to be real with myself if I wanted to get out of here. Okay, think, what do you have? I thought, I have my hair, I reached up with my hands and felt my hair it was long about foot and blood red, not much I could use it for, I had my clothes, for the first time I noticed I was dressed differently than when I was arrested, instead of soft leather boots I had rags on my feet instead of my warm wool pants I had rough sack cloth trousers that barely covered my knees and in place of my black silk and leather shirt I had what appeared to be a potato sack with three hole cut in it. Of the entirety of my new garb the one thing that might be useful was the yard of rope that was being used as a belt. Okay I have a piece of rope, I need more. I though of anything else my body could give me, my breasts, they were large for my size and had helped me get some nice deals from fences but I couldn't see them helping me out now. My hands? I could pick locks but I would need picks and a torque wrench. I knew a basic destruction spell but that would only be use full if I had to fight and I think my best bet would be escaping without being noticed. I made a mental list I have some rope, I can pick locks, and I am a sixteen year old Breton with nice tits, I smiled at the silliness of it all, I have so much to go on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"hay you, with the nice ass" a rough male voice called out from behind me I turned on my bed and looked through the bars. In the cell across from my was a middle aged dunmer. He was dressed in the same clothes as me and had streaks of gray running through his black hair. He was sitting cross legged on the ground behind his bars. When he saw me look at him he called "yeah you, come closer" reluctantly I stood up and walked over to my bars and sat down. "what you in for red head?". The hall separating our cells was about three yards across so he still had to speak loudly. "theft" I responded he nodded knowingly "you" I asked "that's the thing sugar tits, if I told you then I'd have to kill you" he started laughing at his own joke "don't call me that" I told him angrily "call you what sweet cheeks?" he questioned "that, sugar tits, sweet cheeks, I have a name" "and what might that be?" he asked leaning forward, "E… Sarah" I had almost said Ellen. That scared me, if word got back to High Rock about a teenage Breton Named Ellen in prison I would be on the fast track to the chopping block. "Sarah hupf I prefer sweet cheeks" he started laughing after that, he stood up and yelled "sweet cheeks sweet cheeks" this was starting to freak me out. I stood up and backed away from the bars. The dunmer was jumping around his cell now yelling out "sweet checks sweet checks". I heard a door slam open and the pounding of steel boots on stone. Three guards ran up to the front of the dunmers cell one fumbled with the keys eventually getting the door open the moment he did so the dunmer froze looked at the open door and jumped at the guards I brawl ensued with the guards trying to restrain the elf. After a few minuets of this I slid down the wall and started crying. I was in a iron and stone nut filled with psychopaths and armed guards, there was no way I was getting out no way I was going to spend the next five years in here. The brawl had stopped I looked up and saw the dunmer laying on the ground a knife protruding from his right eye. One of the guards' was holding his hand to the side of his face. Blood was streaming from under his hand "bastard bit my ear off" he pulled a bandage from his belt and quickly applied it to his head " "you two go to the infirmary ill drag this piece of shit to the priest" I peaked through my fingers as two of the guards one with the missing ear and another cradling his arm stumbled off down the corridor. The remaining man leaned over and retrieved his knife from the skull of the elf he wiped the blade on the dunmers shirt then slid it back in its sheath "fucking skooma how the hell do they get it in here?" he mumbled to himself as he dragged the corpse away.

The bed was pretty comfortable for being in a prison it didn't creak and the blankets were mostly without holes. After the incident with the elf a bunch of prisoners caring buckets and rags had been led to the bloody mess and ordered by a task master to clean in up. Now there was nothing to suggest that the crazy elf had ever lived in that cell or that he had died in that hall. Was that what would happen to me if I got caught trying to escape? Would I be dragged off to some priest to be prepared for burial would my blood just be scrubbed of the floor and forgotten. Foot steps, a key in a lock, my lock? I sat up a guard was at my door. "yard time" he said in answer to my questioning glance. Yard time? What was that? I stood and walked to the door the man stepped out of my way and pointed to the right "down the hall" I started walking in the direction that he had told me then stopped. Every other cell door was open and the rooms empty. What was this I continued only when the guard shoved "keep moving" he commanded. At the end of the hall a large wooden door stood open I hesitated not wanting to go through but a firm shove from the guard sent me stumbling through the doorway.

The yard was a large grassed area in the center of the prison on the wall next to the door was a weathered sign it read "No psychical contact, no magic, no touching the doors" simple enough I turned to face the center of the yard. There were about thirty other prisoners and six doors. All the doors were closed even the one I just came through. I started walking along the edge of the yard studding the walls for a weaknesses. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" I turned to face the voice. "they'll say you were trying to escape and will add five years to your sentence" the orc stood and offered me his hand "goll-morak" he said. I glanced over at the sign. He followed my eyes. "O, yeah sorry" he lowered his hand. "my name is Sarah" he bowed his head "nice to meet you Sarah". He was tall but everybody is taller than me. He had no hair on his face or head, two large tusks protruded from his lower jaw, his skin was a dull green. "you said they would say you were trying to escape, have you ever tried?" the blood drained from his face as I finished my question "we shouldn't talk about such things here" he whispered to me "is there some were we can talk?" I whispered back. He looked around to make sure no one over heard "follow me" he murmured then started walking away from me.

_Authors note._

_Skooma is a drug made through the refining of moon sugar. Dunmer is the correct name for dark elves. Breton is a race of man, they are short and gifted in the magical arts their home province is high rock._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Goll-morak led me across the yard and to the base of the wall. He pointed to the ground.

"there"

I looked at the ground, I saw nothing but the same long stemmed grass that covered the entire yard, then back at Goll.

"Goll, there is nothing there"

He grind exposing his yellowed tusks.

"Exactly"

He bent over and pulled on the grass. Revealing a large hole. He gestured for me to enter.

I cautiously stepped foreword. Was this some sort of sink pit? Was I going to fall to my death? Goll must have noticed my hesitance.

"Its only a foot or two down"

I took a deep breath and jumped. my heart leaped into my throat as the air rushed by my face. But he was right, I landed after only a moment and straightened my legs the grass came up to my hip.

"Crouch down and move toward the wall"

I did as he said, I pushed through the tall grass, the blades of grass brushed past my face and tangled in my alburn hair. Suddenly I was under the wall. My eyes opened wide and my pulse quickened with joy, had Goll shown me a way out? But as I saw the bars blocking the way my joy fell and smashed into a crater of disappointment. I griped the metal demons that blocked my path and yanked.

"its no use"

Goll said from behind me.

"the guards check it daily"

I turned to face him.

"Goll what is this?"

"this"

He gestured at the stone arch above us.

"is the drain for the yard, a few years ago the yard flooded and they had to put this in, the grass grew up around it so now I have a place that the guards can't see"

He smiled and lunged at me. His hand went straight for my mouth stifling my scream. He pushed me up against the stone arch. His other hand was in-between my legs rubbing my cunt. For a moment I did nothing, my mind reeling at what was happening. I lashed out at him hitting him repeatedly on the head with my clenched fists. He laughed grabbing both my hands an pinning them above my head. He replaced the hand on my mouth for his and kissed me. forcing his tongue into my mouth. His breath was vile, I gagged as his tongue probed my mouth. I squirmed bucking my hips, kicking my feet, but he was too strong. He gripped my hands even tighter and used his free hand to fondle my right breast. I felt my nipples start to harden, no no no I did not want this. I was starting to panic, _Mara please help me_ I prayed as his hand moved back to my loins. This time he removed my rope belt and pushed down my pants. I started kicking again but he just used his legs to control mine. His hand dipped into my panties and started to rub. I felt a warmth start in my lower stomach. This was wrong my body was rebelling against me. He pulled down my underwear and I felt him start to loosen his belt.

No No I would not lose my virginity like this. I bit down on his tongue and as his grip loosened I pulled my left hand free and placed it on his chest. I felt the magica flow from my mind through my arm and into my hand there it turned into a torrent of electricity. The shock sent my attacker flying back. I heard a sickening crack as his head struck the stone.

I was afraid to open my eyes to see what I had done. But I had to. I squinted through them and saw a hulking green form my eyes slammed shut_. Oh shit oh shit oh shit, I had killed him._ I opened my eyes again, this time I swore to myself to keep them open. Goll-moraks body lay face up, limp and smoking on the cobblestone ground in front of me. His pants around his ankles, his cock sticking out comically. I swallowed, think Sarah think. I pulled up my underwear and my trousers, I found were Goll had thrown my belt and fastened it around my waist. What now? I had to do something about the body I carefully felt his neck. Nothing, O shit I had killed him, no wait there, a pulse, he was alive. I sat down semi-relived would the guards have believed me if I told them he attacked me? And that I had killed him is self defense? It could have gone worse it could have gone a hell of a lot worse. I heard Goll moan, I jumped almost hitting my head on the stone arch above. that was my queue to go. With my blood pounding in my ears I pushed my way through the grass with and into the yard.

The sun blinded me, I instinctually covered my eyes with my had. The prisoners were acting like nothing had happened.

_Of course they were you idiot nothing happened to them and they could not see you._

I heard movement from behind me, fuck, I thought that Goll would be out longer. I couldn't run that would attract suspicion. I slowly walked every fiber of my being screamed at me to run, I followed edge of the yard making a good show of looking at some flowers and the clouds. When I was what I considered a safe distance away I stopped and slumped against the wall.

_Da fuck Sarah. what, the, fuck, why did you fall for that I man you just met leads you to place that nobody can see and you just blindly follow? What kind of retard are you? I have to be more carful, my want for freedom was blocking my perv-o-meter._

I glanced up as a large cry of shock came from the yard. Goll had crawled out of the drain and was looking around confused. He tried to take a step but stumbled and fell on his ass. I smiled I doubt he would try anything like that again.

_Authors note._

_I have been really busy with school and work the past week, which is why this chapter is short. I will try to have regular updates every weekend. I write better when I have a deadline._


End file.
